Worlds
by Arh.581958
Summary: AU. Wolfram survives the unsuccessful assassination attempt by his uncle, and awakens having no idea on who he really is. Yuuri was only a typical scholar when he found the dying blonde, but he soon finds out this blonde was more than he bargained for.


**Worlds**—YuuRam

Summary: AU. Wolfram survives the unsuccessful assassination attempt by his uncle, and awakens having no idea on who he really is. Yuuri was only a typical high school scholar when he found the dying blonde, but he soon finds out this particular blonde has more underneath his skin, and it's more than Yuuri was willing to bargain for.

Paring: YuuRam of course. Tinny-Tinnie bit of implied Conrad+Wolfram, but in this chapter only.

**AN: **This story is based in an alternative universe. Characters may have similar or particularly uncharacterized characteristics none at all connected to how they acted in the original anime. I **warn **you that this story will take place a few years before the actual **Kyou Kara Maou** series, some events may be similar but I will try to avoid that happening as much as my abilities can. **For more information about this, go to my profile and send me a private message, I'll reply as soon as I read it. **That's about it, I guess. Enjoy reading.

Disclaimer: I hereby deny any right/law/saying/etc. that states I own anything from the **Kyou Kara Maou **series or the novel (characters concepts; design, names, personalities, etc.), and therefore acknowledge its rightful claimers/owners to be the following;

**Director:** Junji Nishimura  
**Series Composition:** Akemi Omode  
**Music:** Yoichiro Yoshikawa  
**Original creator:** Tomo Takabayashi  
**Character Design:** Yuka Kudo  
**Art director:** Toshihisa Koyama  
**Character Conceptual Design:** Temari Matsumoto

Their work is copyrighted by law and thus need to be duly noted for such work. I sincerely would like to remind all those authors who write about the **Kyou Kara Maou** series to do as just. Personally, I'd like to thank them, for their work, and without them we would not have **Maou From Now On! **with us today.

"_This is a world with no coincidences; where nothing happens without a reason and everything and everyone is connected one way or another. In this world everything has a reason" _

* * *

**Part One: When Conrad turned his back. **

_He woke up with a gentle hand on his forehead, and the seemingly blinding light making its way though the small gap between his slightly opened Mahogany doors. He turned over, looking up at the person who awoke his from his slumber. "Weller-kyo…?" his voice draped over with much sleepiness that he so desperately needed that night. _

_That brunette noble only gave a gentle smile bringing the hand from his head and placing it over his own lips, the gesture telling his to remain quiet. He did, embraced by sleep, very unaware of his surroundings. The older man's lips moved, trying to tell him something, but he couldn't hear anything. He tried harder to listen, but it appears that the other was only moving his lips. What are you saying? Tell me. _

_Tell me. _

_What are you saying? _

Wolfram awakened with a jolt out of his bed, his sweat mounting on his forehead plastering his golden locks to his face. The pink silken night gown slipping off one shoulder, as he urgently tried to once again even out his breathing. 'That dream again' was the only thought that raced through his frantically paced mind as he ran a hand to somehow tame his messy blonde hair, closing his eyes in desperation of wanting to get rid of those images in his mind.

It was that dream again, the dream that had so long plagued his nights, forbidding his sleep and making his weary body restless. "Soon, I'd be looking like Gwendal" he muttered the humorous statement under his jagged breathe, trying to comfort his agitated state.

Why did such dream decide to once again play tricks on his mind? It had already been months since Conrad left. Why has it once again tonight? Was it a warning? A sign? Did it play any significance to what was going to happen? The thoughts ran through his mind hysterically as he once again evened out his breathing and fell into an edgy slumber.

------------

Yuuri awoke, much to his amazement, at 5 o'clock that morning feeling none at all tired. Weird it seemed, with the fact that he had only gone to bed three hours previously. None the less, this baseball player took the chance of his un-present weariness and dressed himself for a morning jog around the block before hitting the showers.

His mother was up, not much to his surprise, busy on the phone, while trying to cook up a decent batch of curry bacon and eggs for the family breakfast. "I'll call you back" he heard his mother mutter, turning around to greet her son, placing the cordless phone on the countertop. "Good morning, Yuu-chan." She said with a bright morning smile, not at all paying attention to his uncharacteristically early waking.

He shrugged, putting on his shoes before turning around to answer. "Good morning Mom" he said, turning to leave when he suddenly felt a very scary sensation float behind him. Sweat pored on his forehead, he could almost imagine his mother almost too frightening expression, he head her "_Mama_, Yuu-chan. Call me Mama"

He didn't bother replying; instead he swiftly made his way out the door and out of the front lawn as quickly as he possibly can. At least he was safe for awhile…

He jogged towards the park, through the playground and in front of the corner stone. He jogged by the long road, past the lamp post by the mailbox and stopped out of the blue in front one of the benches. For no reason at all he didn't move from the position, he just stood there in front of that bench with the trashcan beside it, vandalism clearly embedded within the old painted wood. He didn't know why, he just did.

------------

By the time he arrived back home, it was already fifteen minutes to seven. That means he'd have to hurry if he wanted to get on school on time. "Yuu-chan—" ignoring his mother's cheerful greeting, he made his way up to the freshly unoccupied shower, still steamy from his brother's bath, took a hurried soap and rinse before speedily making his way back to his own room, one hand desperately trying to hold on to the towel slung around his waist.

"Yuu-chan, what are—?" Shori Shibuya didn't get to finish his question as his younger brother slammed the door to his room shut, barely hearing the hurriedly muttered words that sounded like "late…towel…school…bag" which didn't actually make any sense. "Yuu-chan's growing right in front of my eyes…" he sighed moving down the stairs ready to eat some breakfast.

For once Yuuri was glad that he had previously arranged the things he was to wear to school, or rather for him it was arranged. A pile of clothes on his bed composing of what used to be a crisp collared long sleeved white linen shirt, a white cotton under shirt, a brown-shaded diamond patterned high V-necked slip-on sleeveless vest, and a par of dark brown pants. His deep green blazer was carelessly slipped on a hanger behind his door and his pre-tied neck tie on his desk. Well at least it was better than having a scavenger hunt for his clothes, wasn't it?

After getting dressed in less than a minute and a half, he quickly grabbed his gym bag, along with his school bag, a couple of text books and essay papers, not forgetting a couple of scattered pens on the desk, then running down to the dining room, slamming his door in the process.

"Yuu-chan—" again his mother was cut short. He immediately kissed her cheek, grabbed his brother's freshly made bacon and egg triple decked sandwich "Hi mom…bye mom…thanks for breakfast" his unfinished sentences rang through the house. "_Mama_, Yuu-chan, Mama!" his mother called out followed by the not so distant sound of the door being banged close.

"Oh, my, what are we going to do, Shori? Yuu-chan seems to be all grown up" Miko 'Jennifer' Shibuya sighed, picking up the ringing phone beside her. "Our little Yuu-chan" her eldest son with the brother complex contemplated with her, in the process of making another triple-deck bacon and egg sandwich to make up for the one his brother had stolen from his fingers.

------------

Eugene High wasn't a very big campus compared to Harvard or Yale, but compared to his old elementary school this was a far cry from what he would call small. High brass double doors stood proud; measuring up to about two stories high snugly fitted between equally high brick walls beside it. Even after almost half a year, he still wasn't used to the atmosphere it gave out; prestigious and high esteemed. After all he wasn't supposed to be is such a school at all.

Yuuri was born into a regular middle-class family with one older brother. His father wasn't very high in the social ladder and his mother was just a fairly paid clothing designer for some up coming film based a king from some kind of different dimension. While his brother was still taking up a master's degree course for some kind of High Corporation.

The only basis why he was even accepted into this school was because of baseball, the game he'd been playing even before he could walk, much less talk. He'd been given a scholarship by the school's administrative board when he hit the winning ball flying out of the stadium in the junior's nationals. The competition was actually only for high schools, but with his efforts he got his junior high team into nationals!

Baseball was his first friend, neither did he knew that it would also grow and mature along with him. Baseball was everything to him, and nothing was ever going to change that.

Yuuri breathe a deep breathe before hearing the school bell ring, signaling the start of class. With other tardy students around him, equally hurrying to get inside before there homeroom teachers get a head of them. For awfully rich kids, they really did think like normal high school students. "I gotta get to class"

------------

"Late again, Shibuya" Murata Ken, a similarly raven haired boy with glasses greeted him. "Oh, shut up Murata…" Yuuri mumbled unenthusiastically, making his way to his seat.

"Come on Shibuya…what are you so gloomy about?" He curiously asked, pulling the nearest chair to seat himself beside his friend.

Yuuri shrugged, picking out a poorly covered sandwich that he had snatched from his brother and taking a bite. "I don't know…" He said biting into the sandwich, "I woke up—" he swallowed before continuing "—at 5 am this morning—" he again took a bite of the sandwich spilling some of it's contents on the desk in front of him "—but I got home fifteen minutes to seven" he finished, instantaneously putting the sandwich back into the bag as the principal walked thought he door.

Odd, normally their homeroom teacher Osaka-sensei would be walking through that door right now, not the principal Tashiba-san.

"A pleasant morning everyone—" the principal deep voice echoed the class room as students hurriedly made their way to their seats "—I do hope that many of you have eaten there breakfast—" he paused for a moment adding effect, not to mention slightly give an antagonizing smile to one of the bubblegum-chewing students in front, "—for today we welcome the newest member to our faculty—" most of the students gasped in reaction while other didn't bother reacting at all, Yuuri being one of them, he was far to enticed by the blue bird by the window feeding its chicks. The principal stomped his foot on the wooden floor boards, once again gaining full attention. "—Ms. Chelsea Myuca." he motioned towards the person to walk inside.

The entire class stared in awe as a dark haired brunette walked in; her hair was up in a tight up-do with an insanely large flower attached to a thick chopstick-like hairclip holding it up together. A small smile was perched upon her lips as she walked in, her hands neatly folded in front of her as she stepped beside the principal. Mr. Tashiba whispered something into her ear before walking out, closing the door gently behind him.

Thick silence floated within the room as if everyone was in a trance afraid of breaking the calm atmosphere she gave off. With a smile she began to speak, "I bet you're all wondering where Osaka-san is. He went on leave because his daughter is sick and his wife cannot take it anymore, so he flew in there yesterday night"

"I'll be your substitute teacher for the rest of the year, so be nice" she started to walk around the room memorizing her students, stopping just beside the window "I'm sure you all have your lesson today, however—" this time she stopped beside Angeline, one of the blonde girls near the middle rows. "since I'm new here…I don't know you and you all don't know me—" this time she stopped in front of Murata, bring her mouth close enough for him to hear "this room is sound-proof right?" the raven-haired boy could only nod as his skin tingled with hot her hot breath.

"Great!" she suddenly burst out, quickly moving back to the front of the classroom. "I want everyone to move there desks to the sides of the classroom and sit in a big circle" her unusually loud voice rang throughout the room, startling the half-asleep students from there absent-minded state. Some were reluctant to follow, but seeing the chilling glint in her eye when she looked at them, they quickly followed.

When everyone was in place, all in one big circle on the classroom floor, she passed out strangely colored, not to mention shaped, pieces of papers to everyone including herself. "Alright, I'm giving you all five minutes to write about the thing you cherish the most" she sang, happily crouching down between two of the student and seated herself between them.

"Sensei, we have our pens I our bags!" a boy suddenly called out, raising his hand to get her attention. "Don't worry, there are pens beside you" she answered. The boy looked at her dumbfounded and curiously looked beside him and mysteriously found an odd colored pen.

Once five minutes were, she gladly called out again in a cheerful voice "Is everyone done?" almost all students nodded, while some hurried finishing up "Now, at the back of the paper, I want you to describe yourself in three words. One minute." Again the students went to work, so did she.

After everyone was done, a blue-haired girl called out "What are we going to do know sensei? Are we going to read it?" she asked her voice full of anticipation. Chelsea gave a warm smile and nodded. "If that was the case, I don't think any of the boys would volunteer" she jested, still having the warm smile on her face, giving a small chuckle seeing most of the boys flush.

"Then what?" the girl called out again.

Mischief was clearly in her eyes as she reached inside cotton white blazer and pulled out a glass arrow. "We're going to play a game; it's called consequence" she said with a smile, hearing the girls squeal in embarrassment and the guys growing smile from there faces. "The rules of the game our simple; whoever is the **it** would have to pick a piece of paper from the hat and read it. Then he or she must guess who it is or he or she receives a consequence." She finished, carefully placing a hat in the middle of the circle just beside the glass arrow. "Okay let's start!"

"Shibuya Yuuri"

Yuuri had only been half-awake, not even bothering to pay attention. He knew that there had been one in thirty-five chance that he'd be chosen, which ironically he did. "Uh…ano.." he stammered unconsciously fidgeting with his blazer's collar. "I…"

"Come one then, Yuuri-kun, take a piece of paper out of hat" Chelsea spoke, still that uneasily cheerful smile curled on her lips.

The raven-haired boy did as was told, picking out a piece of paper from the hat and turning to read it. "This person described his or herself as cool and popular..." he trailed of trying to see if anybody was reacting to the statement. Only a few did, so he continued "The thing this person cherishes most is his grandmother's necklace…" again he trailed off trying to note anyone who had reacted to his statement. Only one did this time; Chuck the class bully flushed a bit, and tried shifting away from the circle.

"Any idea who is it Yuuri?"

He didn't know what to do, expose the class bully or do a consequence. He felt the tingling sensation that something bad was going to happen. Then with one big gulp of air he answered "Chuck…"

_Oh your so dead Shibuya!_

He flinched, hearing the voice ring in his ears as he turned his gaze away from the boy he had mentioned. "Is it trued Chuck-kun?" he heard the teacher ask, but she got no for an answer. "Very well then, Shibuya. A consequence…" this was turning out to be one of the worst days of his life.

------------

Wolfram sighed, this day was turning out to be one of his worst days in his life. He'd awoken from that horrible dream about his brother Conrad leaving and disappearing without a trace. That was more than six months ago and still they had no sign of the brunette.

Next he found that their company was in a bit of a crisis from the massive tsunami near the coast of Taiwan, hitting multiple coasts in the pacific. God! This was a disaster. Next news coming in that his uncle was to arrive today. Seemingly the old man has yet another plan up his sleeves to get the company from Gwendal.

He sighed for the 20th time this hour, placing a hand over his throbbing temple and signing another request for leave. How many employees were going on leave for Christ sake! Don't they have enough work without there vacation leaves already? Soon he'll be hearing of projects coming in short of the estimated time again, like last year's network development.

His phone rang breaking the train of negative thoughts flowing through his head. "von Beilefeld" he answered, leaning on his black leather chair for a bit of comfort.

"Wolfram honey…" a very perky high pitched voice rang through the receiver. _Oh Shinou please let it not be her_, the little voice in his head prayed as he once again placed a hand on his temple.

"…it's me, Ana" It was Analiz, his so-called betrothed.He gave another throaty groan as he shifted more into his seat. "What do you want, Analiz? I've got enough problems for one day" he asked rather roughly, clearly in his voice that he did not want to be speaking to the blonde on the line.

"But honey, we're supposed to be going out today. Don't you remember? You promised me last weekend at the beach" God the beach, he was so drunk that night that he didn't even remember what happened during half of it.

"Listen Analiz…"

"It's Ana, remember!"

"Okay, Ana-Analiz…whatever. I can't go out with you today…I have um…"

"But you can't! I'm your fiancé! You promised!"

"Oh stop calling me your fiancé, damn! Your making it sound like I had a choice in the entire matter!" from stammering, his voice grew angered as his betrothed's annoying argument.

"You did so! At the conference you didn't refuse the proposal…"

"I didn't accept it either you know!"

"Still, not refusing is the same as saying yes!"

"Not it is not, there's a clear difference!"

"Well…it doesn't make any difference, you promised me last weekend and a promise is a promise!"

"For god's sake Analiz! I was fucking drunk last weekend, by the time I made that promise I wouldn't have made and difference whether I was faced with a cow or a dog!"

"But you're still my fiancé!"

Wolfram gave a loud sigh before answering; you could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. Damn this girl was annoying. "Let's get this straight. #1) I am NOT your fiancé; I am your betrothed…"

"There's no difference Wolfram!"

"Yes there is. Fiancé is when you actually have a choice in the matter; betrothed is when someone with power over you arranged the whole engagement."

"but…"

"#2) The only reason why I'm keeping this engagement is because it was arranged with neither my consent of my brother's, and therefore is irreversible until our lawyers can come up with something"

"but…"

"Sush! I've got enough of your yapping about already. So shut up and listen to me for once. My head is about to explode and your not doing anything to make it better. #3)…" he was interrupted by the intercom warning.

"Chairman, your uncle's place is due to arrive in half an hour. He's requested you to pick him up personally"

"Can I come with you? Please Wolfie-chan…"

"Stop calling me that"

"Come on…Woolllfieee-chaaan"

"I said no. And stop calling me that already"

"I will if you let me go with you"

"I said no. Good-bye" with that he put the phone back to it's receiver and breathe in deeply.

"Why doesn't my brother pick him up!" he yelled, bringing both fists on the table as he stood up. "He is the president of this damned company after all!"

"Mr. von Walde is having a meeting with the Taiwanese executive today at two o'clock. He's already running late, he asked for you to go as your uncle requested" by this time his secretary had walked into the office with an envelope at hand. "Here, the president asked to give you this" she handed the envelope and left. The blonde looked at the clock by the door and confirmed the time; **2:30**, before sitting back down to read the note.

_Wolfram. _

_Get your butt down to the parking lot and into your damned car. It's enough that Weller isn't with us, so quit being such a spoiled baby and pick up Stoffel from the air port. __Jonathan would be following you on a convey with the limo. Baggage goes into the limo and Stoffel will be in the car with his right hand man Raven. _

**_AND DON'T YOU DARE THINK OF STOFFEL AS BAGGGE!_**

Wolfram couldn't help but chuckle at his brother's uncharacteristically closing statement. 'Gwendal knows me too much', he thought walking out the door, leaving his brother's note on the desk behind him. He'd pay back Gwendal for this.

------------

It had taken him only a few minutes to get down to the building's exclusive parking area for higher end executives like himself, and less than a minute before he found his car conveniently located two cars away parallel to the door and the unusual locks of blonde hair beside it.

"Chairman" he heard a man yell for hiss attention behind him. "Jonathan! Go on and get the limo then" he yelled back, making his way to his car.

"Wolfram honey!" that extremely high-pitched voice confirmed his suspicions of his uncanny fiancé again disregarding his orders.

"Analiz, what are you doing here?" he asked as he reached the car, a vein clearly appearing on his temple.

"Vater (father) sent me over saying that Stoffel-san was arriving today" she said innocently checking her nails for dirt, trying to avoid eye contact. She even brushed off traces of non-existent dirt off her uniform to make her act believable.

"Ppft…that bastard doesn't deserve your respect, so save it for someone who actually does" Wolfram muttered, getting into his black Mercedes, adjusting the leather covered driver's seat a bit before opening the passenger's door. "You coming?"

"I thought you didn't want me going with you?"

"I don't, but you're here already. What makes the difference?"

"So you want me to go with you?"

"Oh make up your mind woman!"

Analiz obediently took her seat in front, comfortable leaning back on the leather covers and buckling her seat belt in front of her. "Seatbelt" she reminded her fiancé, locking hers in place.

"Oh right" he said buckling his seat belt before turning on the engine. With their safety belts in place, Wolfram sped them off out of the building.

------------

"Where are we going?" she popped the question out of the blue as they speed off on the highway.

"Airport."

"Oh I see…" she trailed off, not knowing what else to say, the tense atmosphere once again encircling the car.

"Why aren't you in school? It's Monday today right?" Wolfram broke the tension, a bit curious at why she wasn't in school at the moment, slightly eyeing her school uniform. He was positive that it was indeed Monday today.

"School scheduled an early dismissal today. Classes ended at one o'clock. That's why I scheduled a date today" she whispered, slightly blushing when she said the word out in the open. "How about you? You should be my age right?"

Wolfram gave laugh at her comment, not even bothering to reply.

"We've been betrothed since…how long?...I'm way older than you, Analiz"

"Hey! You don't look much older then me you know!" Ana gave a childish pout as she said it "We've been engaged three months"

"But I am. I finished my studies long before you were born" he said with a lopsided grin on his kips, slowing the car's speed on a curve. "and three months is a pretty long time"

"But you only had been on a date with me once…Prove it. What's the Capital of Australia?"

"Canberra. We've been out twice"

"Twice fine, but still not enough! Papua New Guinea?"

"Port Moresby. I guess so."

"The lowest layer of the atmosphere?"

"Troposphere"

"The smallest quantity of an element?"

"Atom"

"1'549 in Roman Numeral?"

"MDXLIX"

"Symbol for Copper"

"Ag"

"Longest side of a triangle?"

"Hypotenuse"

"The muse of comedy?"

"Thalia"

"Half-human, half horse"

"Centaur. Had enough?"

"I give up. You know your smarter than you look"

"and your not much smarter than your look"

"Yeah…hey!...so how old are you?"

------------

"Ana, Ana, wake up, Ana" Wolfram gently nudged the sleeping blonde beside him, as he parked in the airport's parking lot.

"Ana for the last time; wake up or I'm leaving you behind!" he hissed through gritted teeth, as he shook the girl back to reality.

"Wolfram" she said in her half asleep state with a cheeky grin on her face. He shrugged. _Women. _"Hurry up or I'll go to Stoffel by myself"

"Hey wait up…" she barely finished, frantically working her hair with her fingers trying to make it look presentable. "Wolfram!"

The pair walked in and took a seat at the nearby coffee shop and ordered some frappes, vanilla for Ana and mocha for Wolfram. "How do I look?" she asked, fixing her unruly hair a bit more. "Horrible"

"Wolfram!"

"Just being honest. Here…" he paused and arranged her bangs a bit more. "there. At least you look somehow a bit presentable"

Ana lightheartedly slapped his hands away and excused herself for the restroom.

------------

Lunch was just about over, after that event this morning Yuuri thought it was best he shut up for the day. He slumped back on one of the school benches and gave a heartfelt groan. "That's was the weirdest English class ever. I mean a teacher that plays games? In high school?" he desperately moaned out, moving to a lying position, with his legs dangling off the side of the two-person bench.

"Yes I do agree with you Shibuya"

"Ah Murata!" he said falling to the grassy ground. "What are you doing here?" he regained his composure and asked pulling himself on the bench again.

"Ms. Chelsea surely is one of a kind, isn't she?" the raven-haired boy's voice was dripping with unmasked suspicion for their new teacher.

"Yup, she—"

"SHIBUYA!" he was cut short when the pair heard someone calling him. "SHIBUYA!" there it was again. Strange enough as it is, when they looked around and found no one. "SHIBUYA UP HERE!"

Reluctantly both of the pitch-black headed boys turned their attention towards the school's second floor balcony. "'Lis!" Yuuri called out to the brunette perched on the tapestry.

"Yuuri-kun!" she called back waving gleefully at the two, as they waved back with equally cheeriness. "Come down 'Lis, it's been ages!"

"Okie!"

In less than a few minutes, the brunette found her way to the pair, a big bento bow perched on her back. "Yuuri-kun!" her joyful exclamation echoed the campus as she glomped over the clueless boy. With her flew the long locks of dark chocolate brown hair and her undeniably long white skirt. "It's been so long since I've talked to you! God! Baseball must eat up a lot of your time, I mean we used to walk together before. You, me and Murata-sempai!"

"'Lis, need oxygen…to breathe…" poor helpless Yuuri managed to choke out, from the airless grip of his childhood friend.

"I think he does need a little bit more oxygen than your permitting him to have Millisandra" Murata broke in, the friendly reunion, seeing that the powerless boy could do nothing with in the brunette's steel grip.

'Lis blushed, letting her grip on Yuuri loosen. "Opps, sorry" she muttered taking a seat under the tree and beginning to unpack her bento box. The aroma of freshly made spring rolls and dumplings soon filled the air, bringing the two boy's full attention on the big bento.

"Can I have some?" Yuuri asked hopefully trying to get a piece of delicious smelling dumpling. Anyone could see the clear wetness forming on the side of his lips.

"No" all hope was lost.

"May I have some?" Murata gave his luck a try, controlling the drool also forming at the side of his mouth. 'Lis just smiled and handed him a piece of egg roll. "Sure"

Yuuri had his jaw to the floor. "Hey why was Murata given an egg roll?"

'Lis who was currently eating a piece of spicy squid, looked at him with a sly grin. "He asked nicely, you idiot"

"Wha—" the last lunch bell rang, signally the end of lunch period. The students spread all over the campus came running to get inside before the from door closed. "See you!" he called instead, with Murata behind him, leaving the girl alone to pack her remaining lunch. "Yuuri your no fair!" she tried out one last desperate call.

------------

"Wolfram, dear boy, how are you?" Stoffel asked, placing a heavy hand on his nephew's shoulder.

The blonde flashed eyes of irritation before melting into a softer fake one of acceptance. "I've been marvelous" he growled slipping away from his uncle's grasp. "Now I would appreciate it if you would refrain from treating me like a child"

Analiz was still taking an ungodly long time in the powder room, her Vanilla frappe had already watered into thin liquid, as Stoffel and his right hand man Raven, who ironically was blessed with dark raven locks, and greeted his stubborn blonde nephew.

"But you merely are a child, Wolfram" he chided, taking a seat on Analiz's chair. "On Earth, but you, of all people, should know very well that I am not" the Mazoku prince replied holding the rage building within the pits of his stomach.

The truthfully clear statement managed to stop the one acting-Maou, this little act was a great achievement, knowing that the late so-called Maou never shut the crap up for anyone.

"Wolfram, are we going to—" Wolfram's also blonde fiancé manage to silence herself in time like a true white bred lady just in the nick of time as she saw who was accompanying her fiancé on their table. "Sr. Stoffel…" she uttered before slowing down her pace towards the table, a bit more self conscious than she was a few moments ago.

"Stoffel, I've believe you've met Analiz. After all you introduced her to me yourself" the older Mazoku simply nodded his head in agreement to the prince's bold statement. "Analiz?" he called out to his fiancé not even bother to turn.

"Yes, we have" she replied taking a seat beside him.

"Now that everyone is present, I believe it is time for me to announce my leave. I'm sure Stoffel here would entertain you my _dear_ betrothed, after all you did accompany me here just to meet him, did you not?" Wolfram's voice was full of mocking sarcasm, as he left for the door. "Before I forget, here Raven-san—" he called back getting the raven haired man's attention. "You drive" he continued throwing brand new golden keys to his uncle's assistant.

"How are you going to get home!"

"I'll call a darn cab!"

------------

Chemistry was never anyone's favorite subject. But in this school, one teacher made Chemistry the most anticipated class, especially for the unsuspecting first years.

BOOM

The sudden explosion caught most of the students (especially the sleeping ones, which include Yuuri) off guard. Another explosion in the labs, by midterm students surely should have already gotten used to this event the happens ever so too often in the laboratories, but sadly this year's batch of fresh (mostly) men were a tad bit slower compared to their seniors.

"GET THE BASEBALL EQUIPTMENT, LEAVE THE REST!" a certain non-attentive brunette yelled at the top of his lungs, causing his classmates, including their magenta-haired professor, to look at his quizzically with the sudden eruption from the youth.

A heavy metal object making contact with his head brought the teen back to reality. "Murata--?"

His friend looked at him gently and pointed to the exploded Erlenmeyer flask on the teacher's desk. "Easy Shibuya, you know Ms. Asina's just blown up yet another flask today"

The boy just gave a nervous smile. _O Lord, let me live another day and forgive thy wrong doings. I'm still a high school student, _he silently prayed, after all there was still about half a year before his first year was over.

"Class dismissed!" he heard the teacher say followed by the loud 'bang' made by the door. "I guess that mans class is over" he picked up his materials muttering to himself, insignificant thoughts. Or what might seem insignificant to him. Was it coincidence after all that he had secretly wished that today's lesson end early?

Murata wasn't going to walk with him today, earlier saying he'd been summoned by his older brother to pick up an old friend at the station. Millisandra couldn't make it after school either, her excuse 'choir practice', or so that what she said. "It's going to be so boring to—"

"Oh I think we can have lot of fun Shibuya" a malicious voice dipped in so much venom that you could almost hear the snake if came from.

Yuuri sentence was cut short when an all too familiar voice came from behind, turning around with much difficulty, he greeted his orange haired classmate "Chuck…hi…"

"I here to give you the price you deserve for guessing right in Literary class" Chuck the boy he called for earlier stepped off the baseball diamond and headed their way, confirming their doubts that he had been lying when he denied Yuuri's accusation earlier.

"But...but…but…I thought you said it wasn't' you" the fearful young lad stammered, scampering over the bench he was sitting on.

"You're right. That's what I _said_, but we all know that wasn't the truth, don't we?" he said maliciously, inching closer to the already scared as hell Shibuya Yuuri.

"Ye-ye-yes…but only we know about it…" once again backing closer to the tree behind him, his eyes searching for an escape route, left, right, he didn't care anywhere was better than here.

"Oh yes, but that's still not enough, _Shi-bu-ya_" he spoke each syllable of his name through clenched teeth, while still inching closer.

------------

Wolfram needed to get a cab and god know he doesn't know how to. Sure the first time he'd arrived on Earth with his brothers, they'd ridden a cab but that was years ago, not to mention Conrad was with them and he's been on Earth before to give his majesty's soul to the right body.

He flinched at the name of his brother. But he was after all right, Conrad was with them before and ever since he's been driving his own car after only 16 failed driving exams, not bad for a beginner he always said. He sighed putting a hand on his temple. How was he going to get through this?

"Hey, buddy, need a cab?" a strangely rough Japanese accent caught his attention from behind. He nodded and stepped inside. "Get me to the New Generation's building in—" he paused to glace at his clock "—fifteen minutes and I'll pay you double"

The man driving gave a cocky grin "sure thing boss whatever you say"

In the middle of the treacherous hill route home, he noticed that the car was picking up speed. "Don't you think, we're going a little too fast?" he turned to look at the driver's seat for the first time ever since leaving the airport only to find no one driving the car and a foot lock on the accelerator and steering wheel. _Oh God_

The cab was heading straight for the sharp turn and he doubted that this thing would take a turn on its own. Reaching to unbuckle his seat he found that the lock was jammed. "Shit"

Okay that idea sucked. He tried to grab onto the wheel and budge the damned lock off it. Dammit his seatbelt was too short. He won't get out of this alive.

_Kami-sama. _

A flash of light caught the corner of his eye, a dagger! All that he had learned from the going through more than twelve years of training pays off once in a while as he reached for the knife with eye blinding agility and attempted to cut off the belt that was restraining him.

Tough luck, the stupid driver may not have been much of an idiot at all, the knife he left was blunt and rust, covered at what he was positively blood. From an old assassination he assumed, still he desperately tried to cut through the stubborn material of the belt. "Damn the durability of these human inventions!" He cursed further pursuing his not so successful attempt to cut himself loose.

One last mighty tug he pulled the belt apart with his bare hands just at the car leapt from the majestic cliff plunging to the deep forests below it. Tumbling once, twice, trice, four times until a mighty oak stopped it from further continuing its path.

The bloody blonde crawled—dragged—his almost lifeless body out of the car fearing that the gas fumes might ignite and he did. Just as he was a somehow same distance away the cab he was riding in burst into flames.

------------

He inched one step at a time, still managing to play with the ball in hand, all the way through the highway. "I can't believe the guy beat me up just for that" he muttered earnestly as he used his free hand pat his bruised back, his sore muscles fighting his commands to more anymore further, as he closed in on the nearest bench.

"I bet mom must be worried like crazy" he sighed in hopping his duffle bag to rest beside the bench he was occupying.

"_Yuu-chan, you mustn't let your mama worry you so much. It's not good for her complexion you know. We can't afford those good beauty products anymore like Jennifer. So you'll have to do your best to keep your mama pretty. Don't you want your classmates going 'sugoi' when they see your lovely mama? Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan" _

'Why do mothers even haunt their children even in their sub-conscience?'

"_Mama Yuu-chan, Mama" his mother's voice scolded. _

'Ugh!'

"Wha—hey wait!" his idleness caused him even more trouble today; his baseball fell over the stinky fence. 'I have to get it back!' he thought racing to find the lost ball.

"Where could it be?" he wondered, grabbing the towel off his shoulder and wiping off his sweaty forehead. "Here baseball, baseball, baseball, baseball"…Okay, that didn't work. The next thing he knew was that he was calling for an inanimate baseball like dog "Here ball, come on, come on ball", a cat "baseball…" Okay so his attempts were useless.

"What the fu—"

"_Yuu-chan, you mustn't curse" _

A boy was stranded and injured right below the apricot tree. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" he asked frantically moving to the injured blonde.

Yuuri sat down and pulled the boy close to him, resting the blood covered locks on his Indian-seated legs "wake up, wake up" he muttered tapping the side of the blonde's cheek. "hey, wake up I said"

When the boy didn't move after all his conduction, the helpless raven boy could do nothing more but panic. "Holy fuck, Holy fuck, Holy fuck, Holy fuck, Holy fuck" he muttered over and over again as if it really was a holy prayer.

The boy on his lap shifted slightly, and his chanting changed. "What to do, what to do, what to do, what to do, what to do, what to do"

Blood! From the boy's head.

"_Okay, the first thing you need to know when you're a baseball player is not how to swing or how to throw a perfect ball. Safety; in this game serious injuries happen even when the player is extra careful and when you don't know what to do in case of a major situation and you can't handle it you can't be called a true player"_

'Now that was useless…fast forward…'

"…_stop the blood flow, the more blood lost the greater the chance he may never play again"_

"Okay, now to stop the blood flow"

_Owari…(( I think that means 'to be continued', I'm not really sure))

* * *

_

**AN: **Okay so that's about the first chapter for this story. I hope you guys like it as much as I had fun writing it. For any comments and/or suggestions please feel free to send me a PM or just review to the story. Anything will be accepted openly. So that's it for Chapter I. _When Conrad turned his back. _**For more information about this, go to my profile and send me a private message, I'll reply as soon as I read it. **Thank you very much for reading.

-Arh.

Posted: 17-April-2006

* * *

**Updates: **I did some editing in some parts after rereading it several times; I realized that there were some loose ends to my plot.

Posted: 15-September-2006


End file.
